Barney Songs from the Imagination Island (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney Songs Vol 2: Barney Imagination Island is a custom Barney Clip Show and Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on November 7, 1995 Plot Barney leads the viewer into fun songs from the Barney & the Backyard Gang-Season 3 television/home video/live on stage show. While this video doesn't have a true plot, the amount of songs is great for those who love the show's songs. Cast *Barney Songs *Barney Theme Song *BJ's Song (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) *Growing (Taken from: Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)) *It's Nice Just to Be Me (Taken from: Picture This!) *When I Grow Up (Taken from: I Can Do That!) *The Barney Bag (Taken from: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) *My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) *Everyone is Special (Taken from: Barney in Concert) *Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Sea Medley (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, A Sailor Went to Sea Sea Sea) (Taken from: Imagination Island) *Mister Sun (Taken from: Barney's Musical Scrapbook) *The Happy Wanderer (Taken from: Going Places!) *The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) *Tinkerputt's Song (Taken from: Imagination Island) *Just Imagine (Reprise) (Taken from: Imagination Island) *My Family's Just Right for Me (Taken from: Home Sweet Homes) *Peanut Butter (Taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) *John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Taken from: Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *I Love You (Taken from: My Favorite Things) Barney Songs Vol 1: Barney's Imagination Island Previews 1995 Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning Screen *Light Blue Interpol Warning Screen *PBS Logo (1971-1983) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Live On Stage Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1995-1999) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 version) *Barney Songs Vol 1: Barney's Imagination Island Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney & Friends Finding *PBS PTV P Pals Surprise Ident Bumper (1992-2010) *Go, Diego, Go Live! Commercial *Riding In Barney's Car Preview *Barney Waiting for Santa Preview *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *PBS Logo (1971-1982) November 11th, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening Before *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Screen *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Screen *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 version) *Barney Songs Vol 1: Barney's Imagination Island Title Card Closing After *End Credits *Classic Sesame Street - Simon Soundman and the colonel *Barney & Friends Family Marathon Promo *Barney Going on A Bear Hunt! Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from I Can Be a Firefighter! is used. *The musical used in this starting to have a pop mixeds the rendition from to make the song a holiday theme would later be similar ones from Hip Hop 2000-2002 Barney Home Video (Come on Over to Barney's House, Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, All Aboard!, Barney Rocks!, Barney's Open House, Barney's Theatre, Let's Go to The Zoo, Barney's Pajama Party, My Family and Me, Stop! Go!, Barney's Christmas Star, Once Upon a Dino Tale, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Barney's Colorful World!, Start Singing With Barney, Barney's Colorful World LIVE!, Top 20 Countdown, Once Upon a Fairy Tale, Let's Go on Vacation, Barney's Jungle Friends, Perfectly Platinum 30 Dino-Mite Songs, We Love Our Family, etc). *The end credit from Barney Safety is used *The Barney & Friends Season 3 Set is used. *This video was filmed in April 11, 1995 *Save for the theme song, every song was re-composed for this video. Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Voice of Barney... Bob West 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Stephen White Producers and Directors *Jim Rowley Music Director *Bob Singleton Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 3 Videos Category:1995 episodes Category:Barney Clip Show Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Barney Home Video Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Parodies Category:SuperMalechi Category:1995 Movies Category:Custom Barney Special Category:Island